


Pink Hair, Green Face

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: You and Toni have been best friends for a while and when you’re finally ready to admit how you feel, to both yourself and to her, you get a little distracted. Toni isn’t that happy about it.





	Pink Hair, Green Face

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requested: pls make an imagine w/ toni topaz where she’s betfriends with f'reader. jughead is new to southside high and r and j hang out a lot, toni gets jealous and interrupts them talking then she finds out ______________.

You and Toni have been best friends for as long as you can remember, though in reality it had been since you moved to Riverdale. You went to Southside High instead of Riverdale, feeling like you’d be able to handle the social structure there instead. You were glad of the decision because, sure, it was hectic and you had to stay on your toes but there wasn’t a murder mystery plaguing the halls. And to make it even better, you met Toni during freshman year, before all the murder drama, and had hit it off immediately. You practically lived at her house, staying over there most days since your parents didn’t really care to keep track of you. The two of you were inseparable, everyone knew that you came as a pair and that when you did you were a force to be reckoned with.

You were getting ready to head to school, the sound of the water running finally woke Toni up. She walked up next to you as you brushed your teeth and sleepily glared at you through the mirror. You smiled, the toothbrush still in your mouth. “Good morning sleeping beauty!”

She rubbed her eyes and leaned against you, still half asleep. “What time s’it?” She grumbled.

“It’s almost ten, we’re running late.” You smiled at her, she was always adorable but there was something so much cuter about her when she was half asleep.

She groaned and practically forced you to hold her up. “What’s the point of going then?”

You finished brushing your teeth, an annoyed sigh coming from Toni that she had to keep herself standing. “So we can learn and further our education.” Immediately, she gave you an incredulous look which made you laugh. “Yea, ok, even I wouldn’t believe that. But c’mon get ready.” You pushed her further into the bathroom as you stepped out, blowing a kiss as you did. She waved you off, a smile on her face and closed the door. You moved to the kitchen to get breakfast ready now that Toni was up and moving.

It was a somewhat important day and you wanted everything to be perfect. You had had feelings for Toni for a couple months now and at first, you were terrified of them. That she’d find out and never want to see you again, that you’d completely lose her friendship. So you denied them and pretended like they didn’t exist. But the longer you were with her, the more you realized that the feelings weren’t going anywhere. Then you realized that she’d never leave you for something as simple as that. Today was the day you were going to tell her how you feel. If anything, she’d take it as a compliment and the worse thing that could happen was she didn’t reciprocate and teased you a bit. The best would be that she felt the same and you’d finally get to be with her the way you hoped for. You kept making her breakfast, hoping that the latter happened.

* * *

\----

Toni walked into the kitchen with a face full of makeup and her hair still wrapped in a towel. She immediately brightened when she saw the food laid out. She grabbed a piece of toast and ran up to give you a kiss on the cheek. She pointed at you before you could wipe the lipstick mark off, “That’s my best one yet, you better leave my masterpiece alone.” You raised your hands in surrender and left the mark where it was. She sat at the table and started to pick at the plate you made for her. She hummed around a mouthful of eggs, “What’s the special occasion?”

You shrugged and ate your own food. “We’re already running late, might as well eat.” Toni’s eyebrow raised but she didn’t mention that you never did this, she simply kept eating.

When the two of you finished, she hugged you quickly and went to finish doing her hair. While waiting, you cleaned up the kitchen as best as you could, trying to calm down your nerves. Even though you had accepted whatever outcome that would happen, there was still a part of you that worried endlessly that nothing would be the same again. The sound of the sink turning off broke your thought process. Toni placed a hand on your shoulder, worried. “You okay”

You smiled reassuringly, “Everything’s great, you just caught me daydreaming.”

She looked at you for a bit longer, trying to see if you were really okay or not. When she was satisfied, she turned and grabbed her bag. You followed her example and the two of you walked out the door and made your way to school.

* * *

\----

By the time you made it to school, it was almost lunchtime and Toni wouldn’t stop badgering you about why you guys even went. You brushed it off every time, not sure how to explain that you were just buying yourself some time until the sun set. The only time the two of you really separated was during lunch, where Toni always sat with the Serpents. It was the perfect time to plan the rest of your day.

However, when lunch did come you were distracted by a new face trying to blend in with the crowd. You sighed, annoyed at yourself for what you were about to do but you remember what it was like to be new. So after Toni updated her masterpiece with a new layer and left to the Serpent table, you went to the fresh meat. You clapped him on the back, making him jump in the progress. You glared at the stares around you, subtlety taking claim the way Toni did for you all those years ago. Though if the lipstick on your cheek meant anything, old habits really did die hard. You lead him to the empty table that was reserved for you and whoever you decided could sit there as well. It was usually those who had to be protected, to make sure they had somewhere to go and that they didn’t go down a road they didn’t want to. You finally looked to the newbie next to you and felt your eyes widen. He smirked, mischief in his eyes. “Long time no see Y/N.”

You dropped your hand as if merely touching him had burned you. For once, you were speechless. “Jughead?”

He shrugged, “Figured it was about time we talked again. Don’t you think?” His gaze was locked on your cheek. “Seems we have more to talk about than I originally thought.”

You quickly glanced around to see the confused and hopeful expressions around you. Even Toni had stood up, always in tune with your emotions and ready to intervene if needed. You nodded towards her to let her know everything was okay, then smiled towards Jughead. Taken by surprise or not, he’d be eaten alive without any help. You gently pushed him into the seat and sat next to him. “Not here.” You said under your breath.

Jughead started to eat, “Pop’s?”

You nodded and ignored the sinking feeling that came when you realized your plans had been changed.

* * *

\----

Luckily, Toni had a change of plans as well, the serpents needing her for something. She apologized profusely and said that you’d do whatever you had planned as soon as possible. You nodded and told her to be safe, not mentioning that you had to meet someone at Pop’s. In a way, it was good that Jughead had showed up, otherwise the night would’ve been spent with you moping alone because you had missed your chance. Instead of taking Toni to your favorite place at sunset, you were heading to Pop’s and whatever courage you had built up throughout the day was depleting fast.

It had been, what seemed like, forever since you were last at the diner. You went to Jughead’s usual spot, not surprised that it was still the same after all these years. He looked up from his laptop, badly hidden surprise on his face. “You actually came.”

You shrugged and sat down across from him, stealing the cherry from his milkshake as you did. “Got nowhere else to be.”

His eyes narrowed, “That’s not true.” He closed his laptop and moved it to the side, giving you his full attention. “How’ve you been?”

“Been living my best life.” You chose the words that would hurt the most, never one to say that you weren’t petty. From the way his eyebrow twitched, you had succeeded.

Jughead cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat. “So I’ve heard. People are either scared of you because of who you are or because they don’t want to cross a certain someone.” You shrugged again, you knew where you stood at Southside. You and Toni had worked hard to get there. “That have anything to do with that pink haired girl?”

You ignored his question, not wanting to talk about her with him. “What are you really doing Jug?”

He took a deep breath and started explaining everything that had happened; how he was homeless for a while, that him and his friends had solved the Jason Blossom murder, and that FP was put into jail which led to him being transferred to Southside. You couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. You had both been homeless, that only stopping when you had friends who cared enough. Except Jughead’s friends turned him into Nancy Drew and your’s stole your heart. “I was surprised to see you, however.” He ended his summary and looked at you expectantly to share your own story.

“Where else would I be?” You stole his milkshake, ignoring the glare he sent your way. He wasn’t drinking it and you didn’t feel like paying for your own. Besides, he owed you.

“Thought you moved back home. It was the only thing that made sense when you disappeared.”

You scoffed, “Disappeared? You pushed me away as soon as I came back. Wasn’t that hard to realize I was no longer welcomed.”

Jughead almost looked guilty. “I know and I want to make that up to you.”

“Why? Why now?” The anger you had been hiding with annoyance was bubbling to the surface. “Because you need someone to protect your ass? Can’t deal without all your prissy little friends?”

There was hurt in his eyes but you couldn’t find it in yourself to feel bad. He grabbed your hand to keep you seated, knowing that you were ready to storm off. “Because I miss you.” You were going to scoff again. Rip your hand out of his and never think of him again. But there was a desperation on his face that you knew was rare. You took your hand out of his but leaned back in the booth instead of leaving. He relaxed, a small smile starting to form.

You sipped his milkshake, “So where do we start?”

* * *

\----

Apparently, once all the anger had left, it was easy to be friend with him again. You spent the next couple weeks mostly together, trying to make up for lost time. When he went to hang out with his other friends, he sometimes brought you. You had met his girlfriend Betty, the same Betty from his childhood all grown up. You met Archie again too, seeing him was a sight for sore eyes. You ignored the comments you weren’t supposed to hear, the ones that stated Jughead wasn’t the only one who forgot about you. The real surprise was Veronica, the new girl that no one expected. They were all friendly and accepting and after hanging out with them for the third time, you would classify them as friends.

On the days where he didn’t invite you, the group too busy solving mysteries. You’d be with Toni. The two of you were sat on her couch, watching crime shows and cuddling under a mountain of blankets. You were almost glad you didn’t tell her about your feelings, then moments like this would be awkward, or, worse, gone. She laid her head on your shoulder, “I’ve missed this.”

“I have too, doll.” You said it causally, not hearing the message in Toni’s statement.

She sat up, no longer looking at the tv. “No, I’ve missed _you._ ”

You paused the show and looked at her in concern. “I haven’t gone anywhere, Tone.” You moved to place your hand on her shoulder but she wrestled out of the blankets and stood up before you could.

“No, you haven’t!” Your eyes widened in shock as she raised her voice and started to pace. “You’re never here anymore. Not to sleep or eat or just _be_ with me.” She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “I never see you anymore and when I do, you’re with _him_ ” She sneered as if simply thinking about Jughead was a curse.

“Toni-”

She stopped in front of you, defeat in her posture. “It’s like you replaced me even when I’m still here.” You stood up then. Ready to tell her how she could never be replaced, that she was the greatest thing to happen to you and that life without her would be gray. She stopped you before you could “I just-” She took a deep breath and made eye contact with you. Your heart hurt to see the pain in them and know it was there because of you. She laughed without any humor, tears escaping as she did. “I don’t think I can handle anything you could say.”

She was telling you to leave and you couldn’t deny her that. You nodded and went to leave but first you quickly kissed her on the forehead before she could move away. _You’re everything to me._ You wished you had the courage you had those weeks ago to say it out loud, to say anything to her. Instead, you collected your stuff and left, wondering how you could fix what you had cracked.

* * *

\----

You had explained who Toni was and your feelings for her early on in your renewed friendship with Jughead. His immediate answer was to tell her how you felt which you answered with “If it weren’t for you, I would’ve.” To which, he always shrugged, made a joke, and the two of you would move on.

The next day at school, you told Jughead what happened and asked him what to do. With a full mouth, he said “Tell her how you feel.” You were stuck between slapping him and banging your head on the table. The latter won. “I’m just saying it sounds like she’s jealous.” was heard over your groaning.

You were outside for once, not wanting to deal with the chaos that was the Southside cafeteria. Toni had gone looking for you, worried that you weren’t at your usual table. She now stood a distance away, simply watching you and Jughead.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Jughead wasn’t changing the topic the way he usually would. You must’ve been a real mess for _that_  to happen. 

“Of course you would say that.” You mumbled against the table. You lowered your voice, scared to even admit it to yourself.. “I can’t lose her.”

“Well you’re doing a great job there.” You were surprised he even heard you. You lifted yourself up and pushed him, laughing for the first time that day at his face as he tried to catch himself. He glared at you and in response you stuck your tongue out like the mature person you were. He pushed you back and the conversation was put on hold in favor for wrestling and laughter.

Toni, not able to watch the scene in front of her and _not_ do anything, walked up to your table and cleared her throat. The two of you immediately stopped and you perked up at seeing her. “Toni!”

She smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes and pointed between you and Jughead. “So are you two a _thing_ now?”

You and Jughead looked at each other, confused. You turned back to Toni, “What?”

She sat down across from you, “Just want to know if Southside has it’s very own power couple.”

When it finally set in what she was saying, you coughed and gagged while Jughead sat with a disgusted grimace. You shook your head violently, “Oh god no. He’s my _brother_. Please tell me people don’t really think that.”

“Brother?” Toni was frozen in her confusion.

“Yes, brother, as in blood relation.” Jughead wiped the grimace off his face and gave a small smile. “Name’s Jughead Jones. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Toni’s eyes flickered towards you, “But…how?”

“I had moved to stay with our grandparents to get out of Riverdale. Then it got lonely and I wanted to see Jug and dad again so I asked if I could move back for high school.” You kept it short and sweet, knowing she cared more about the story than details right now.

“But you’re never home, I’ve never even see you with him or FP.” Being a serpent, Toni knew all about FP which is why she was so surprised to learn he had another kid.

Jughead rubbed his neck guiltily, “We weren’t exactly welcoming when Y/N showed up.”

You shrugged, “So I figured it out on my own. I only really went to him for money, told him he owed me that much.”

“That explains why you stayed over so much.” She almost looked disappointed.

You found your words quickly for once, your voice soft. “No, that was just to be with you.”

You and Toni stared at each other, emotions clear on your face that neither or you could put into words. Jughead sighed and stood up, “I’ll leave you two to figure things out.” He walked back towards school, leaving you, Toni, and all the things you couldn’t say.

“Y/N-”

“Let me take you somewhere.” You weren’t sure where you were going to get the courage to tell her but you had to. If not for your own piece of mind than to be honest to her. She nodded and followed you without another word. Hopefully, Jughead was right.

* * *

\----

You went to the park where you and Toni had hung out for the first time. She had made a picnic and you spent the day together, doing nothing but eating and rolling around in the grass. You had looked up at the sky and joked about what you saw in the sky and when the sun fell and night came, you would connect the stars and make your own constellations. After that first day, it was easy to become friends with her and even easier to fall for her. You immediately walked towards the tree where you had the picnic and sat down. She sat down with you, both of your backs against the trunk. You started to fiddle with your fingers. “When i first planned to do this, I was going to set up a picnic and everything. It would’ve just been you and me.” The sounds of laughing children and running dogs surrounded you. “The sun was supposed to be setting and we could’ve counted the stars again.” You looked up through the branches of the tree and saw the afternoon sun peaking through. “It was going to be perfect.” 

Toni shuffled closer to you and laid her head on your shoulder. “Anytime with you is perfect.”

You laughed and shook your head, “I knew you’d say that.” You took a deep breath and prepared yourself for whatever was to come. “And it’s because of that that I’m just so  _scared_.” 

She took your hand, a small smile on her face that you couldn’t see. “You never have to be scared with me, you know that.” 

You looked down at her, “You already know, don’t you?”

She placed her chin on your shoulder, your noses practically touching and a look in her eyes that you were finally starting to identify. “Only if you know.”

“Recent events may have brought me to a certain conclusion.” You smirked as she shook her head before she closed the distance between the two of you. She let go of your hand to hold your face and you carded yours through her hair, the months of playing with her hair platonically turning into something so much better. She separated first, biting her lip as she looked at you with adoration. You stared at her face, trying to memorize every detail of this moment. You whispered, “I have feelings for you Tone.”

She kissed your nose, “And I, you.” She settled back against the tree, her head falling back onto your shoulder. You smiled and closed your eyes, content to just be with her. 

“I still can’t believe you were jealous of my brother.” You mumbled under your breath.

“Y/N!” You laughed as she playfully started to hit you, causing you to fall back with her on top of you. Things were definitely going to be different but if how she kissed you while you laid on the grass was anything to go by, it was in the best way possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jan 18th, 2018


End file.
